January 12, 2009 Monday Night RAW
The January 12, 2009 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on January 12, 2009 at the Tyson Events Center in Sioux City, Iowa. Episode Summary Stephanie McMahon fires Chris Jericho Stephanie McMahon opened Raw by sharing her apparent excitement for Mr. McMahon's return. Before she could get very far, however, the Executive Vice President was interrupted by Chris Jericho, who not only called Stephanie a liar, but intimated that the Chairman would replace JBL in the World Heavyweight Championship Match with Jericho at the Royal Rumble. After being told by Jericho that she cannot run Raw properly, the Executive Vice President attempted to place the first-ever Undisputed Champion in a match, in which he refused to participate. As a reaction to Jericho's insubordination, Stephanie McMahon barred the arrogant Superstar from competing in the Royal Rumble and promptly fired him, Jericho's second time being let go from WWE. William Regal vs CM Punk One week prior, during an Intercontinental Championship Match, William Regal lost to CM Punk due to a disqualification, allowing him to retain the title. After the contest, Stephanie McMahon decreed that the two would have another match the following week, but if Regal again lost by disqualification, the title would be awarded to the Straightedge Superstar. The two faced again in Sioux City, Iowa, but this time it was Punk who was disqualified, rendering William Regal the winner, and still Intercontinental Champion. Later, as the Intercontinental Champion was celebrating his win with the lovely Layla, he was approached by Stephanie McMahon. The Executive Vice President, stating that neither the audience nor herself were satisfied, again set another match between Punk and Regal, but to ensure that it has a definite finish, she made next week's contest a No Disqualification Match. Melina & Kelly Kelly vs Beth Phoenix & Jillian Prior to her match, Melina was attacked before she could even make it to the ring to join her partner, Kelly Kelly. WWE Champion Beth Phoenix's crazed No. 1 fan, Rosa Mendes, had disguised herself as one of Melina's paparazzi, and assaulted the red-carpet Diva on the entrance ramp. Kelly Kelly went to assist her tag partner as security escorted Mendes (who had been banned by Stephanie McMahon one week prior) out of the arena, but The Glamazon & Jillian took advantage of the situation to attack Phoenix's Royal Rumble opponent Melina as well as Kelly. Meanwhile, in the locker room area, Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes celebrated the earlier beating they administered to Manu & Sim Snuka. After DiBiase reconciled with Orton, the three revealed that both DiBiase and Rhodes will participate in the Royal Rumble and began to make plans. Elsewhere, Santino Marella left a meeting with Stephanie McMahon, elated that he will also be competing in the 30-Man Royal Rumble Match. Results * Singles Match for the Intercontinental Championship: William Regal © (w/ Layla) defeated CM Punk by disqualification * Tag Team Match: Melina & Kelly Kelly vs. Beth Phoenix & Jillian ended in a no contest Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Category:2009 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Melina Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Jillian Hall Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Candice Michelle Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:WWE television episodes